


Niewysłowione

by LoboBathory



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley jest skomplikowany, First Kiss, Other, Rozważania teologiczne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: Milczenie Boga zapada nad światem jak kurtyna na koniec przedstawienia. A potem wszystko się zaczyna.





	Niewysłowione

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała otemporaetmores. Prezent urodzinowy dla Antymałpy. Happy B-Day Sweetheart <3

Gdyby ktoś zebrał się na odwagę i spytał Crowleya, co było najgorszą częścią Upadku, demon poważnie zastanowiłby się na odpowiedzią. 

Mógł wspomnieć o bólu, bo gwałtownie zderzenie z Ziemią po zepchnięciu z wysokości Nieba naprawdę bolało. Impakt był tak silny, że Crowley przebił się przez skorupę ziemską prosto w odmęty lawy i opary siarki. Bolała deformacja ciała, jego prawdziwego, eterycznego ciała. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim działo, ból wiązał się z dezorientacją, bo miał wrażenie, że jego oczy – wcześniej wyglądające na wypełnione płynnym złotem – dosłownie wlewają mu się do wnętrza czaszki. 

Dużo czasu minęło, zanim zdołał otworzyć oczy, i jeszcze więcej, zanim znalazł kałużę, w której mógł się przejrzeć. 

I ponad cztery tysiące lat, zanim wynaleziono okulary, którymi mógł zakryć to ewidentne świadectwo swojego Upadku. 

Tak, to wszystko było raczej podłe, ale też to nic, w czym jedna, dwie, czy pięć butelek porządnego Merlota nie pomogłoby mu zapomnieć. 

Gdyby Crowley miał być szczery, a zdarzało się tylko w obecności jednej jedynej istoty w całym Stworzeniu, powiedziałby, że najgorszą częścią Upadku było następujące po nim poczucie pustki. Samotności. Pojedyńczości. 

Głosy w jego głowie nie należały już do nieskończonych zastępów jego braci czy Boga. Były tylko jego i nigdy się nie zamykały, a im wyraźniej je słyszał, tym bardziej czuł się samotny. _Niegodny, nic nie warty, nieudacznik_ zastąpiło dotychczasową świadomość obecności chóru, z którym dzielił swoje radości, smutki, wątpliwości i nieustanne _Gloria Gloria GLORIA NA WYSOKOŚCIACH_.

Bóg zamilkła i już nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwała. Rodzeństwo odwróciło się od niego, a nowi towarzysze nie dzielili tej samej wspólnej ponadświadomości. 

Dopiero w tej ciszy Crowley zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo polegał na odwiecznej wszechobecności Matki. 

Crowley był inteligentny, był cwany, był chytry na bieżąco. Szybko zrozumiał, że czuje się tak, jak ludzie w zasadzie od momentu narodzin. O tym były ich rozmowy, ich milczenie, ich sztuka, ich barbarzyństwo i te rzadkie momenty ich wielkości – o poszukiwaniu utraconego, bezwarunkowego poczucia jedności z inną istotą, której doświadczali wyłącznie w łonie rodzica. Każdy człowiek był jak Upadły Anioł. Albo każdy Upadły Anioł był jak człowiek, bo to kolejny dylemat jajka i kury, i przejaw pokręconego Boskiego poczucia humoru, bo przecież to z zazdrości o ludzi Lucyfer zaczęła swój bunt. 

Crowley podejrzewał, chociaż nigdy nie zwerbalizował tej myśli, nawet we własnej głowie, leżąc bezsennie w długie, samotne noce, że jako jeden z nielicznych Upadłych nie oszalał z poczucia samotności. Nie dlatego, że był wyjątkowy albo taki sprytny, że rozgryzł to wszystko i docenił Boski dowcip. _Ha ha, niezłe, była Szefowo, pośmiejmy się z tego, kiedy rozważam skok na główkę do basenu z wodą święconą, bo tak się nie da żyć, nie samemu, nie bez Twojej miłości, czemuś mnie opuściła?_

Nie oszalał, bo miał Azirafala. Miał w swoim życiu jedną istotę, która go znała, prawdziwego Crowleya, Ojca Grzechu, Pierwszego Kusiciela, smutnego gnojka i idiotę. I która go akceptowała właśnie takim. 

Być z Azirafalem przypominało śpiewanie w chórze, tylko w duecie z kimś, kto tak samo nie dociągał pewnych nut, i z lepszym repertuarem. I chociaż żaden z nich nie był w tym doskonały, razem wyśpiewywali piękne rzeczy. Na chwałę świata. I alkoholu. 

(Tak naprawdę tylko raz Crowley próbował śpiewać z Azirafalem, kiedy upili się sake na Okinawie i skończyli w barze karaoke. Wolał nie wracać do tego wspomnienia, ale wciąż obstawał przy swojej metaforze, bo, do jasnej cholery, chór był dla niego jedynym właściwym punktem odniesienia.)

Wkrótce po Apokanielipsie okazało się, że Azirafal nie tylko go zna i akceptuje, ale też kocha. Nie jak anioł, ale jak człowiek. Całkowicie i do końca, całym sobą, bez żadnej samokontroli, tak jak kochał jedzenie, muzykę i wszystko to, co sprawiało mu przyjemność. Anioł kochał demona bez śladu instynktu samozachowawczego i było to odczuwalne w każdej sekundzie i w każdym atomie ich pierwszego pocałunku. 

Zatracony w tym uczuciu Crowley mało nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że pierwszy raz od sześciu tysięcy lat znowu słyszy głos Boga.

 _Jak smakuje pocałunek, na który czekałeś od ZAWSZE? Pocałunek, który stawał się przez sześć tysięcy lat?_ spytała, co było nieco zaskakujące jak na pierwszą wiadomość od Upadku, ale ej, przynajmniej wiedział, że Matka pozostała na bieżąco z jego życiem. 

Nie był nawet pewny, czy oczekiwała odpowiedzi. Mogła wiedzieć, co czuje. 

A może ten brak komunikacji był dwustronny i skoro niedawno Crowley po raz pierwszy odezwał się do Niej, uznała za stosowne odpowiedzieć. 

Tylko usta miał raczej zajęte i nie zamierzał ich uwalniać. Nie przez kolejne godziny, dni, miesiące czy lata. Chciał całować swojego Anioła przez kolejne milenia, bo tyle właśnie mieli do nadrobienia. 

I naprawdę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie miał słów na opisanie tego, co czuje. 

_To jest… niewysłowione_ zdecydował się w końcu. 

Poczuł Jej uśmiech, trochę matczyny i dumny, a trochę siostrzany i wredny. Zdecydował, że tym razem odpuści. Miał ciekawsze plany niż kolejny raz walczyć o ostatnie słowo w dyskusji, której tematu i tak nie rozumiał. 

Ale Crowley też się uśmiechnął, prosto w ciepłe, miękkie usta Anioła.


End file.
